Winnipeg
Winnipeg *'Population: '''1,055,500 (2070) *'Government: 'The City Manager (currently Avi Goel) is selected by the Region 1 UCAS and Oceti Sakowin Commissioners (currently Constance Takeshi and Maurice Dupont), advised by a City Council made up of representatives of important corporations and akichita societies that operate in Winnipeg. Under terms of the Alexandria Accords Winnipeg is designated as a Semi-Autonomous Statistical Region (Region 1) within the Red River Disputed Military Zone and entitled to elected representation under the authority of, and with the final approval of, the military authorities of the RRDMZ. *'Territoriality: 'Statistical Region 1 of the RRDMZ is part of a jointly-administered territory of the UCAS and the Sioux Nation. It lies under the direct administration of the Winnipeg City Administration and contains several major extraterrorial tracts including: (1) The Cabela's Outfitting Reservation, a subsidiary of the AAA Prime Corporation Ares Macrotechnology , (2) The lands of Cargill-Monsanto, an agricorp under the ownership of AAA Prime Corporation Saeder-Krupp , (3) the Ubisims Tower, center of Ubisims North America and property of AAA Prime Corporation Horizon (4) University of Manitoba Campus, a campus of the University of the Canadas, a UCAS-based educational consortium, (5) The 2nd Border Band of the Sioux Defense Forces and the 1st Winnipeg Defense Band of the SDF maintains a base at the SDF Base Winnipeg, treated under Council Fire law as identical to extraterritorial, ceded to the Screaming Bird, Muddy Water and North Wind societies, the officer societies of the 2nd Border and 1st Winnipeg Bands. *'Law Enforcement: 'Military law is enforced in public territory in the RRDMZ by Joint Enforcement Group of Zone Administration, made up of UCAS Military Police and Sioux Warrior Society personnel. Within Region 1, all non-extraterritorial spaces are under direct Zone Patrol jurisdiction and extraterritorial security is generally provided by the security forces of the greater corporate patron. *'Transportation: 'Winnipeg is on the Big Loop railway and is served internally by Winnipeg Transit, a private corporation funded and administered by the City Commission. *'Demographics (by Metatype): '57% Human, 19% Elf, 12% Ork, 6% Dwarf, 5% Troll, 1% Other *'Demographics (by Citizenship): ''' SIN-holding population 51% UCAS National Citizens, 16% Citizens of a Oceti Sakowin-recognized member Tribe, 12 % Algonkian-Manitou Council Citizens, 11% Corporate Citizens 10% Other (*SIN-holding citizens are estimated to encompass 92% of actual population). Sitting at the place where the Red River merges with the Assiniboine, Winnipeg is by far the largest city, and the de facto administrative center in the Zone. It is twice the size of the next largest city (Fargo in Region 3) and lies at a critical junction at the border between three nations: the UCAS, the Oceti Sakowin and the Niswi-mishkodewinan. It is heavily influenced, politically and economically and culturally, by the Oceti Sakowin and serves as the seat of the Lakotah Governor of the Zone, Mariah Screaming Bird . On the shadow-side of things, Winnipeg is currently in a bit of balancing act between factions. This was near the smuggling routes where a lot of the local action in the Tempo-Drug War, which in this area manifested as a nasty three-way fight between the Heathens, the 1323 and the Winter Cartel, escalated to the point where it gained the attention of the Oceti Sakowin, and only stern efforts to bring the violence to an end and an enforced peace by both the Tiospaye and the Mafia avoided a full military intervention. Now the streets belong to the 1323 and outside of town is Winter Cartel turf, dividing smuggling and distribution, and routing most of the smuggling down through the Underberg-held Fargo. However, this stasis has never been anything but delicate, and with new players, like the Lake Devils and the Chinook nosing around, especially the Chinook, who's top man Taylor West looks to be making inroads in city politics, gaining a seat on the Council through their front "The North Wind Cooperative", and it's only a matter of time before somebody strikes the match that sets off this whole powderkeg... Return to: Places That Aren't Fargo Category:Places Category:Politics